


Egg Lunch

by BastardoftheEarth



Series: Egg breakfast [3]
Category: World Wrestling Entertainment, World of Warcraft, artgas
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fucked:(, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 05:28:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15136148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BastardoftheEarth/pseuds/BastardoftheEarth
Summary: I wish I didn’t do this





	Egg Lunch

Oh my god arthas was eating eggs for lunch and he was like fuck and he said God I wish varian didn’t shit his chest on my doorstep. 

 

Varian fucked as he shat his chest on Arthas doorstep his foot said fucj and Vjaina was like I’m I want some eggs so Aaron said I’m a the lich King and he ducked as he opened his ass wide for ice crown to see and he opened an entir carton of eggs and slithered and invincible was there 

 

Khadhar was

 

Gerald actually was like these are too many fucking eggs” and Jaina moaned so fucking loud fuck he was egging on her lunch and he was hungry and YOU WERE THERE you said “varian fuck my eggs” and he scrambled. You lwere like oh man sunny side up actually. Geralt from the witcher 3 was a roach and he opened his asshole and also 

 

khadhage was there fjdjfj egg breakfast Arthas aMenethil egg breakfast au where his eggs were dead and also invincible was being fucked by his eggs open and he was like Got milk”? Audience laugh.”

Aust was like god every time I ran I just see the ankle with the vein. Society. 

 

Arthas stroked his ankle vein tenderly as Varian fucked you were there and anduin was definitely not there Chest hair. Don’t say that. 

Varian from the witcher 3 was like oh fuck I’m eating an egg or two and he was so fungus 

 

oh my god khadgar was just THERE he fucked he was so FUCKING HUMGRY EGGS and I’m Wheezing 

Dididjdjdjdjdjdjdjdjdjdjd VARIAN was THERE HE SAID OH NO MY EGGSTOPHER

AND ANDUIN wasn’t there he said the fuck and Jaina opened her armpits so loud for the sake of Anduin and anduin was like shit don’t do that and also 

Gerald witcher “egg breakfast” from the video game was a snack in his scrambled eggs. :(

I wish i wasn’t just an egg guy” moaned the Invincible. You fucked. 

You blushed and cried as your eggs were scrambled in the video game, god I wish geralt witcher 3 wasn’t real. 

Geralt wheeze screamed as he vanished from existence and you were like “oh no”, but then

It’s a lot I moaned into invincibles egg filled ass i wias 

E!!!! Varian was there and he ate an egg! Varian ate an egg like it was his egg breakfast epic reference. “Jaina please” varian oh No 

Varian cried moaned as he touched the egg, his lunch. This is egg lunch. Not egg buffet or egg brunch. Varian cried and he was a side of sad. Breast of the lich king. 

Arthas told Jaina “I scrambled some eggs for you” he told Jaina. Jaina was so fucking mad she opened her boob. Artgas 

You’re the breakfast to my egg   
Arthas rubbed the back of varian’s knee with his crusty toenails, savoring the feeling of his leg on his toe. Fucked. Varian cried so hard and got so far but in the end the eggs weren’t cooked all the way.


End file.
